


Times Change

by alternatereality42



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Angst, Drabble, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:13:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23243071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alternatereality42/pseuds/alternatereality42
Summary: Drabble. It only took 5 minutes for Josh Lyman's life to change forever.
Relationships: Josh Lyman & Sam Seaborn, Josh Lyman/Donna Moss
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4





	Times Change

**Author's Note:**

> The word count is a liar, though granted I took some liberties. Names, for example, only count as one word, and times don't count period. With those... modifications... to word count, it's 100 words exactly.

At 10:33 pm, a woman was shot twice in the chest. 

At 10:34 pm, she was pronounced dead upon arrival. When they searched her for an ID, they found a passport bearing the name Donnatella Moss.

At 10:35 pm, Josh Lyman received a phone call from George Washington University Hospital. At 10:35:30, he slid to the floor. 

At 10:36 pm, the call ended.

At 10:37 pm, Sam Seaborn walked into Josh's office, intending to say good night before leaving. He found Josh sitting on the floor, staring at nothing.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

Josh looked at him with blank eyes. "Donna's dead," he said.

"What?" Sam asked.

"She's dead," Josh repeated. 

At 10:38 pm, Josh started to cry.

**Author's Note:**

> ...Sorry?


End file.
